Dulces sueños
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Y detrás de las manos enguantadas, perfectamente simétricas, rojas, abiertas, los ojos. El reflejo del alma. Aunque ahora, por la luz, parece un pozo relleno de oro negro. Huly - reto Incesto de EEQCR - niesugui


**Gui**: He vuelto a las andadas. Voy a por el reto Incesto del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas** que seguramente ya empezamos a conocer... En este participaré doble, y empiezo con Huly porque es el clásico, y seguiré con LouisLucy porque es mi excentricidad personal. Así que atentos! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Espero que Rowling se escandalice por esto ;)

* * *

**Dulces sueños**

Los guantes eran largos. Hasta el codo. Rojo chillón, rojo seducción, rojo irreal. Los dedos bien separados, estirados, en tensión. La palma de la mano hacia él, para demostrar que es una niña buena, que no esconde nada en las manos. Y detrás de las dos manos, perfectamente simétricas, rojas, abiertas, los ojos. El reflejo del alma. Aunque ahora, por la luz, parece un alma como el carbón, un pozo relleno de oro negro. Explosivo, incendiario, necesario. Las cejas arrugadas esconden a medias sus ojos, mirada que seduce, que tienta, que llama... Y las manos rojas. Rojo pasión. Y los labios más rojos, rojo vino, rojo sangre, rojo beso...

Cambia un poco, se abre ligeramente la boca con un dedo. Rojo sobre rojo, sensual, inagotable. Con esa complicidad en la mirada. Porque mueve el cuerpo por todas partes, se agacha sobre sus tacones de aguja, se estira, se dobla, se pliega, se gira, se curva, se onda, se ola, se espiral, se rizo... Pero la mirada no cambia de sitio salvo en un instante, en el que cierra los ojos, abre la boca y se aguanta el pecho, el corazón con la mano izquierda y... Entre las ingles... Bajo su ombligo... Traga saliva y lo piensa: el sexo con la mano derecha.

Y entonces se despierta sudando, jadeando y asustado. Lo ha pensado. En su sueño, lo ha pensado. Lo ha hecho un poco más realidad. Y Tod le pregunta que qué coño pasa, así que Hugo aprovecha el susto para poner mala cara y restregarse la mano por el corazón, a ver si se le calma de una vez. Y le sale una voz rara:

-Pesadilla...

-Vaya. ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos.

Así que Tod se duerme de nuevo y Hugo se queda ahí, manteniendo la respiración, intentado olvidarse del sueño.

-Hoy he tenido una pesadilla horrible - suelta Lily a las ocho de la mañana entre dos tragos de zumo de manzana. La mesa de Gryffindor está llena de alumnos que no quieren ir a clase. Hugo entre ellos.

-¿Ah sí? - pregunta Tod. No es que le interese, es que le gusta Lily y sabe que tiene que atender a la chica que le gusta -. Hugo también ha tenido una -. Aunque ahora que lo mira bien, Tod es tonto. No debería centrar la atención en otro chico, porque... Bueno, es verdad, son primos. No "cuenta".

-¿En serio? ¿No ha sido demasiado mala? - y claro, Lily se preocupa.

-Nah, ya se me ha olvidado... - miente descaradamente.

Lily le mira desde abajo, porque no levanta la cabeza y para que Tod no lo vea. Parece severa, como si supiese que está mintiendo. De hecho, seguramente lo sabe. Lo que a Hugo le da una idea.

-¿Qué ocurría en tu pesadilla, Lilú?

-Pues no estoy segura - duda -. Había lobos y me perseguían y yo llegaba a un sitio lleno de objetos metálicos y alguien me cogía e intentaba serrarme la cabeza con una sierra circular... Y luego me he despertado llorando.

-Eso es verdad, lo corroboro - suelta un metro más allá una compañera de habitación de Lily que les cae bien a todos y se llama Tracey -. A mi me has pegado un buen susto.

-Sí, es que recordando la pesadilla he seguido llorando. A lo mejor he soñado algo antes de los lobos o no sé.

Y entonces Hugo lo detecta. Esa última frase dice la verdad: ha soñado algo distinto de lo de los lobos. Además, lo de la sierra circular que le corta la cabeza ya lo había soñado antes. No dice que mienta pero Hugo está seguro de que hay algo que no está contando.

Así que en la hora libre (Tod tiene Aritmancia, Lily y Hugo son muy vagos para eso), cuando se sientan en el patio con un hechizo impermeable para no mojarse porque llueve, Hugo dice:

-¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?

-Al principio no era una pesadilla. Estábamos en familia. Pero luego había una guerra y caía una bomba sobre Albus y sobre ti y entonces yo huía y estaban los lobos y la sierra y eso de antes.

Está mirando para otro lado y Hugo le agarra los hombros y tira hacia él:

-Pues sigo vivo. Y Albus también, le he puesto una zancadilla amistosa cuando salía del Gran Comedor.

-Gracias Hugo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hugo no se siente bien. Lily le abraza emocionada por algo y él quiere sacársela de encima. No la abraza bien. Está incómodo. Y de repente, la sospecha se convierte en realidad.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla has tenido, Hug? - pregunta Lily, descaradamente, sin soltar un centímetro de abrazo. Sabe la respuesta. Es perversa.

-Una en la que te despiertas sobresaltado y sudando.

-¿Mojado?

-Sudando.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién tienes sueños eróticos, Hug? - le ha soltado y la mira curiosa. Y es que no lo sabe todo.

-¡Con nadie! ¡Lilú!

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Lo sé y sé que tengo razón. Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Pues por primera vez te equivocas. Siempre hay una primera vez.

-¿Cuando fue la primera vez que tuviste sueños eróticos?

-Lilú, dejalo, ¿quieres?

-¡Ves! ¡Es verdad!

-Sí, es verdad, pero tú cállate y no diré nada más.

-Cobarde.

Hugo no piensa responder. Sabe que le está provocando. Que solo quiere saberlo para cotillear. Solo que no podría cotillear con eso.

-Todo esto me recuerda a algo- dice ella un tiempo después, cuando Hugo sigue sin haber contestado.

-¿A qué?

-A aquella vez que te pedí que nos besáramos. También te llamé cobarde. Pero esa vez funcionó. Fue una estupidez.

-Me alegro de que te des cuenta.

-Solo tenía curiosidad y Mary ya había besado a tres chicos. Aunque ella me confesó después que no molaba tanto. Pero besarte fue agradable.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

Y Lily le mira de forma extraña, como tentándole, o con ganas de soltar "cobarde" de nuevo. No hay nadie fuera. Es imposible. Se estira un poco, le agarra de la nuca y le vuelve a besar.

Los dos se asustan. Lily a veces es demasiado lanzada. Y Hugo se deja llevar demasiado. Debería mantener las apariencias. Pero no puede. Es ella la que le ha besado. Y no puede evitar cogerle el pelo, la cabeza, agarrarla por la cintura, acercársela, explorar su boca. La última vez no fue más que un pico, un besito, un nada de nada. Ahora es un desenfreno.

Lily se separa dos milímetros, jadeando. Se ha puesto de rodillas aunque Hugo no se ha dado cuenta.

-No me digas que tienes sueños eróticos conmigo, Hug...

-Cállate.

Lo admite solo para besarla otra vez. Ella parece seguir disfrutando. Como si el "fue agradable" se hubiese convertido en un "es increíble".

Y es tan increíble que quieren seguir en todos los momentos y rincones. Cada cambio de clase, cuando Tod se cansa de esperarles porque no quiere llegar tarde. Nadie se entera, nadie lo sabe. Solo se preocupan por la cantidad de pesadillas que tienen esos dos últimamente.

* * *

Et voilà. Espero que haya salido tan poco común como lo he intentado. ¿Reviews?

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
